Le Destin de Kendra
by Aelynah
Summary: Qui était vraiment Kendra Dumbledore? Une femme méprisante, une mère peu affectueuse? Que savons-nous de celle qui donna le jour au sorcier le plus brillant de Grande-Bretagne? Salem, 1877: une fille ordinaire se voit offrir une chance extraordinaire...


_dislcaimer: rien n'est à moi, tout est à la grande madame Rowling!  
_

_Les seules histoires que j'ai jusqu'à présent publié concernaient__ Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Comme vous le voyez, je change complètement d'univers! (ouais, je sais, tout est relatif, on reste dans Harry Potter!).  
Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur le personnage de Kendra, la mère de Dumbledore. Je voulais remonter un peu plus loin dans l'histoire des sorciers, avant Voldemort, avant Grindelwald... A l'époque des corsets, des jupons et de la reine Victoria. Un temps où une femme était censée être moins intelligente qu'un homme et où on ne se marriait pas par amour...  
Cette histoire me tient beaucoup à coeur mais je sais que je m'attaque à quelquechose d'assez gros (une trentaine de chapitres probablement) et pour quelqu'un d'aussi paresseux que moi ça va être violent!  
C'est surtout un coup d'essai, très différent de ce que j'ai déjà __pu __écrire mais c'est important. J'attends donc vos avis avec impatience, que se soit: "vas-y fonce!" ou "arrete le massacre tout de suite!" et vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre I: Où l'on rencontre Kendra et une visiteuse inattendue**

-Debout, il est l'heure!

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir de mécontentement et enfouit sa tête sous ses couvertures

-Allons, dépêche-toi ou nous allons être en retard! Kendra, c'est la dernière semaine et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre le moindre écart, tu le sais!

La jeune endormie ouvrit un oeil et sourit à la vision qui s'offrait à elle: un joli visage rond aux grands yeux bleus inquiets et parsemé de tâches de rousseur, encadré par de longues boucles blondes.

-J'arrive, Lucy. Donne moi deux minutes, le temps que je m'habille.

- Kendra, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas deux minutes pour lacer un corset! Je t'en prie, il est presque huit heures!-Quoi! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt!

Une tornade brune jaillit hors du lit, s'affairant à rassembler bas, jupons et souliers dans un dortoir désert. La blondinette dénommée Lucy leva sur son amie un regard indigné.

- Comment ça, je ne t'ai pas réveillé? C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes!

- Aide-moi plutôt à lacer ce maudit corset, la coupa son amie. Pas si fort! Protesta-t-elle en foudroyant du regard sa compagne qui répliqua par un sourire narquois.

L'horloge qui se mit à sonner coupa court à tout début de bagarre.

- Mon Dieu, ça y est, nous sommes perdues, se lamenta Lucy.

- Mais non, nous avons rater le petit-déjeuner mais nous avons le temps d'arriver en cours si nous nous dépêchons, la rassura Kendra.

- Mais, tu n'as même pas attaché tes cheveux, gémit la petite blonde.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais garder mon bonnet et ne l'enlèverais qu'à la pause pour me coiffer!

Lucy fit mine de répliquer mais son amie l'entraîna par le bras, coupant court à toute hésitation. Elles dévalèrent les escaliers à toute allure pour se rendre au prochain cour. Manque de chance, c'était Métamorphose et le professeur Cuthbert n'était pas réputé pour son indulgence.

Haletantes, elles arrivèrent devant la salle pour trouver porte close.

-C'est bien notre chance! gémit Lucy, en retard la dernière semaine, juste avant l'évaluation des dossiers, on va être réprimandée et...

Coupant court aux plaintes de son amie, Kendra frappa fermement à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour dévoiler le professeur Cuthbert, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Tiens donc, Miss Morris et Miss Greenwood daignent nous faire l'honneur de leur présence! Et bien, j'espère que vous me ferez également l'honneur d'assister à la retenue de samedi prochain, mesdemoiselles. Et ne restez pas planter là jeunes filles, allez vous asseoir!

Les deux filles s'empressèrent de gagner leurs places sous les rires moqueurs de la classe. Lucy baissa la tête, rouge de honte mais Kendra serrait les poings. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un élève arrivait en retard et la punition était bien sévère pour un si petit écart! Et tous les élèves le savaient et leur souriaient narquoisement.

Kendra Greenwood et Lucy Morris n'étaient pas spécialement appréciées à l'école de sorcellerie de Salem. Elles n'étaient ni belles, ni riches. Leurs parents n'avaient pas une position sociale élevée et elles n'avaient "pas la moindre classe" comme aimaient le dire Felicia Osbourne, la fille du juge de Salem, et ses amies.

Felicia et sa cour les avaient prises comme tête de turc dès la première année. Lucy, parce qu'elle était timide, naïve et un peu ronde et Kendra parce qu'elle, au contraire, refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

_Ma mère avait toujours dit que j'avais un tempérament trop fier._

_"Un jour, cela te perdra Mesoke, disait-elle. Un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un contre qui tu ne pourras pas lutter et tu finiras par te briser. Il est bon de savoir faire profil bas de temps en temps."_

_Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Moi, plier? Jamais! J'étais Kendra Greenwood et j'étais appelée à faire de grandes choses. Personne ne me soumettrait jamais! _

_J'étais si naïve..._

-Miss Greenwood...Miss Greenwood!

Kendra sursauta, tirée brutalement de ses réflexions par la voix de son professeur.

- Oui, professeur?

- Vous voilà de retour parmi nous! Ravi de voir que mon cour vous passionne à ce point! ricana-t-il. On vous demande chez le directeur, immédiatement.

Kendra aperçut le concierge qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, elle rassembla donc rapidement ses affaires et se leva, croisant au passage le regard inquiet de Lucy.

_Qu'as-tu encore fait?_, semblait-elle dire. _Pas la moindre idée_, lui retourna son amie.

Kendra était inquiète, pas pour elle-même mais pour sa famille. _J'espère qu'il ne leur ait rien arrivé_, songea-t-elle en suivant le vieux concierge dans les dédales du château.

_ Je suis née à Lynn dans le Massachusetts, d'un père américain, issu du colons anglais et sorcier de pure souche et d'une mère métisse, moitié Cheyenne moitié américaine, ayant quitté par amour la terre de ses ancêtres. Les gens m'ont toujours regardée bizarrement et, à cause de mes origines, ils estimaient que je n'avais pas le droit à la place que j'occupais. Le fait que j'eusse pu m'élever aussi haut grâce à mon propre talent ne les a jamais effleuré._

Devant le bureau du directeur, elle hésita un instant. Qu'allait-il donc lui annoncer? Le concierge la bouscula impatiemment et elle finit par ouvrir.

- Bonjour, chère Miss Greenwood! Quel plaisir de vous voir, la salua fort courtoisement le dirigeant de Salem.-Euh... Bonjour Monsieur Landsonn, se reprit-elle.

C'était bien la première fois que le directeur éprouvait du _plaisir_ à la voir. Lorsqu'elle était convoquée à son bureau, ce qui arrivait trois ou quatre fois dans l'an, c'était uniquement pour la sermonner sur "son insolence irrécupérable".L'étonnement de Kendra fut à son comble quand le vieux gentleman la conduisit dans un petit salon où l'attendait une petite table recouverte de thé et de gâteaux secs. _Eh bien! Quand Lucy saura que le vieux Landsonn m' invite à prendre le thé, elle va tomber à la renverse._ Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire elle s'installa sur un joli fauteuil rembourré que lui indiquait le directeur. _Hum.. bien plus confortable que ceux de la salle commune._ Perdue dans ses pensées, il lui fallu un moment pour remarquer la présence d'une autre invitée.

C'était une femme petite et ronde, un peu trop maquillée et vêtue d'une robe de sorcière aux couleurs légèrement criardes. Mais le rang de perles à son cou, ses boucles d'oreilles étincelantes et l'amabilité de Landsonn prouvait qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Du moins, c'était le sentiment de Kendra.

L'autre la fixait, derrière un grand chapeau à plumes roses du plus mauvais goût. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que cette femme lui disait quelque chose._ Comment est-ce possible? Je ne l'ai jamais vu de m vie!_ Elle se creusait la tête en fixant les bouclettes grises de la sorcière lorsque celle-ci prit la parole.

- Kendra Greenwood, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne ressembles pas dut tout à l'idée que je m'étais faite de toi, jeune fille.

Voyant que son élève restait bouche bée face à l'attitude peu cavalière de son invitée, le directeur crut bon d'intervenir.

-Miss Greenwood, laissez-moi vous présenter Miss Germina Greenwood... Votre cousine, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Stupéfaite, Kendra se contenta de fixer la grosse femme, mobilisant ses dernières facultés mentales pour garder la bouche bien fermée.

-Hum...Miss Greenwood vient tout droit de Londres où son père, le frère de votre grand-père à choisit d'émigrer au début du siècle, reprit Landsonn, se rendant compte que la jeune fille était dans l'incapacité de répondre.

_Londres, ça explique le thé et les biscuits_ songea fort stupidement Kendra.

- En effet, mon petit, votre père est mon cousin germain, expliqua la sorcière. Mais si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à vous faire.- Une proposition? Quel genre de proposition? demanda la jeune fille, méfiante.

Kendra avait appris à se défier de ce genre de situation. Après tout, on ne savait jamais ce que les gens avaient derrière la tête lorsqu'ils vous demandaient quelque interlocutrice ne se laissa pas démonter:

- J'ai entendu dire beaucoup de bien de vous ma chère. Vous êtes, semble-t-il, une élève travailleuse et douée à qui on mérite de donner une chance. Alors, quand je me suis trouver dans cette inextricable situation, j'ai aussitôt penser à vous. Je prenais sous mon aile la fille de mon cousin, enfant remarquablement intelligente, tout en me tirant d'un vrai pétrin, la solution idéale!

Kendra se raidit. Où la vieille femme voulait-elle en venir? Ce n'était pas quelques flatteries qui allaient amadouer Kendra Greenwood, ça n'avait jamais été le cas!La sorcière ne sembla pas se rendre compte du trouble de la jeune fille et continua:

- Voyez vous, mon petit, ma dame de compagnie à eu la mauvaise idée d'attraper la dragoncelle et j'ai du m'en séparer immédiatement, cela va de soit! Maintenant, je suis dans une impasse, il me faut trouver quelqu'un rapidement. C'est la que j'ai pensé que la fille de Jonathan, mon cousin, avait désormais 16 ans et qu'elle était en âge de travailler.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard horrifié de Kendra, qui n'osait même pas imaginer l'ennuie mortel d'une vie passée à servir une vieille rombière.

- Allons, chère petite, ne faites pas cette tête-là! Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de faire de vous ma domestique, bien au contraire! Je vous offre une éducation et une introduction dans la bonne société londonienne. Du moins autant qu'il me sera possible de le faire, ajouta-t-elle en jaugeant l'adolescente du regard. Je disais donc une éducation digne d'une jeune fille convenable et, pour ne pas perdre votre remarquable intelligence (il sembla à Kendra que cette dernière remarque était un peu ironique), je vous offre la possibilité de faire vos études dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde... Poudlard!

Poudlard! Le coeur de Kendra cessa de battre durant un instant. Faire ses études à Poudlard, de là où étaient sortis les plus grands sorciers que le monde magique ait connu! Poudlard! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'avait jamais imaginé une chance pareille!

- Vous...vous m'offrez des études à Poudlard?, réussit-elle à articuler.- En effet! En contrepartie de votre présence à chaque vacances et d'une correspondance régulière, bien sûr. Et bien, qu'en dites vous, très chère?

Tandis, que sa cousine l'observait d'un air bienveillant, Kendra ne pouvait pas dire un mot, assommée par les perspectives qui s'ouvraient à elle.

- Nous attendons votre réponse, miss, reprit le directeur. C'est une opportunité comme il y en a peu, vous savez?

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

- Mon Dieu, s'exclama Lucy, j'y crois pas! Poudlard... murmura-t-elle, l'air rêveur. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?

- Quelle question, répliqua son amie en riant. J'ai accepté bien sûr!

Kendra n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Étendue sur son lit avec Lucy elle se permettait enfin de libérer des rêves longtemps refoulés. Elle allait devenir quelqu'un, le monde se souviendrait de Kendra Greenwood!

_ Si j'avais su tout ce qui allait arriver, toutes les horreurs que j'allais devoir affronter, une succession de souffrances et de larmes, de trahisons et d'amours perdus... Si j'avais pu remonter le temps jusqu'à cet instant où j'étais si naïve et innocente, aurais-je accepté? Serai-je partie en sachant ce qui m'attendait?_

_Cela est sûr. J'ai toujours fait face à mes responsabilités et je ne regrette rien._

_" Le remord ne sert qu'à rouvrir des plaies qui pourraient déjà être cicatrisées, à faire couler des larmes inutiles. Dispense toi du remord, Kendra, ce qui est fait est fait, inutile de s'apitoyer sur soi-même." _

_Voilà ce que disait Perceval... _

_Cependant, face à un trop grand chagrin, face à la perte, il est bien difficile d'éloigner les regrets._


End file.
